Have You Seen Me?
by ncismka233
Summary: An investigation into a cut and dry homicide turns up a clue that Eleanor Bishop just can't shake. When delving deeper, she finds herself drowning in the same boat with countless innocent victims. Can the fighter in Bishop help her and the others survive the malicious world?
1. Chapter 1

"What happened?!" Saw demands caught off guard and slams the metal door behind as he scurries to a limp, spread-eagle body.

"I don't know, she just passed out!"

"Bitch, _wake_ up!" He smacks her cheek with the force of a major league pitcher. Cream-blonde hair strands flap up and then back to her face, covered with patches of dirt.

"Oh man!" He grumbles panicked, thrusting the rusted chain off her wrist. He yanks her lifeless body closer and attacks her chest with resuscitation efforts. An NCIS engraved badge clinks on the frigid concrete.

48 Hours Prior:

"Credentials!" A gruff security guard scoffs and blocks the elevator entrance.

"Sorry!" Special Agent Eleanor Bishop's apology muffles as she passes the thin black book to him with her teeth. His furrowed brow questions her sanity, but confirmation allows her access through the yellow tape.

"Come on Bishop, double time!" Special Agent Nicholas Torres calls, giving her grief.

"A little assistance would be appreciated!" She huffs with her grip slipping on the armfuls of crime scene supplies.

"Didn't you think to make two trips?" Special Agent Timothy McGee wonders foolishly when taking a load off her.

"Who makes two trips?"

"The McGee's of the world." Torres remarks frank and sets her ID on the brim of her black NCIS hat. Bishop rolls her eyes and secures it back in her pocket.

"_Where_ is Palmer?" Special Agent Gibbs asks impatient.

"Right here!"

"Right there!" Torres jokingly points out the curly-haired Medical Examiner who clomps around the agents before kneeling to a slain corpse that is lying half-dressed in a doorframe.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. I've had the _craziest_ night! Victoria caught the chicken-pox, she had a fever _all_ night! I had to draw another oatmeal bath at _zero_-two hundred—"

"Palmer!"

"Yes—yes, sir?"

"Time of death?"

"Oh um…" Palmer stammers and rubs his baggy eyes when yawning. "One moment please."

Gibbs half-smiles amused and goes over to McGee who has just scanned the victim's fingerprints.

"What do ya got McGee?"

"Boss, meet Naval Petty Officer Darcy Mabery." McGee reports while reading the screen. "She's stationed at Naval Station Norfolk, works there as a systems analyst. Her XO reported her as UA this morning."

"Take Torres, go tell him why." Gibbs orders.

"Awake yet, Jimmy?" Bishop wonders, squatting next to him.

"Oh, of course." He assures a bit more lively and pulls out the liver probe. "Our Petty Officer departed this Earth less than six hours ago."

"Was she choked to death?"

"Quite possibly." Palmer confirms, tugging down the victim's pale eyelid which exposes a popping pepper-red rash in the whites of her eyes. "This petechiae could certainly indicate strangulation. I need to get her back to autopsy to be sure."

"Excuse me, sir?" A squirrelly busy body whispers a shout. Gibbs cuts his eyes and saunters over.

"Just _how_ long is this going to take?!" He wonders and wrings his hands. "This hotel has a pres_ti_gious reputation. Do you _know_ what could happen if word leaks there was a homicide here?!"

"Do you _know_—I don't care?" Gibbs retorts defensive and beckons for the security guard.

"Can I just get an ETA?!"

"OUT!" Gibbs barks. The suit rambles defensive nonsense as the guard drags him away from the crime scene.

"I'm gonna find security video." Bishop volunteers. She ducks under the police tape and hitches a ride on the elevator. A scrawny girl, standing just under Bishop's shoulder hides in the corner.

"Nice kicks!" Bishop compliments the girl's purple converse. The girl half-grins then tugs her pecan strands in front of her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Bishop worries. No response deepens the agent's red flag instincts.

"What's your name?" Bishop presses calm. The girl nibbles her broken nails and fidgets her gaze.

"There you are!" A toned, bulky man with a five o'clock shadow appears as the elevator doors glide open. The girl shrinks as the man snatches her arm.

"I'm sorry if my daughter was bothering you, ma'am."

"No bother." Bishop assures, shaking her head. She fixates on the girl's face which exudes desperation.

"No, no!" Bishop panics after the elevator doors shut. She frantically pushes the 'door open' button and then jumps into the bustling lobby—the pair has vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Whoa, ho, ho!" Torres cracks up and rewinds the security tape.

"What's so funny?" McGee wonders without taking his eyes off the computer.

"It's pure gold to see what people do alone in elevators!"

"_What_ is he doing?!" Ellie exclaims mortified when joining them in front of the big screen. "Is that even legal?!"

"Not in this country." Gibbs remarks as he lopes in with his coffee handy. "Update."

"Navy Petty Officer Darcy Mabery." Torres begins, clicking the profile onto the screen.

"She has been in the navy for three years. She resides in Alexandria with her husband Nathan. They got married last July, no kids."

"Her commanding officer said he never had trouble with her. From what _he_ knew, she had no enemies."

"Talk to someone who _does_ know."

"Meaning the husband?" McGee assumes. Gibbs flicks his head toward the elevator, signaling to go check it out.

"Shot gun!" Torres calls, tossing the keys in the air.

"Ugh!" McGee groans and bends over to pick them up then spins around to the bullpen.

"_Every_ time we partner up lately, it's like I'm his chauffer." He complains. Ellie raises her dark brows as she and Gibbs judge McGee as he shuffles away.

"Bishop."

"Mm-hm?" She locks eye contact as Gibbs chugs back a swig of swill.

"Finish going through the security tapes. And _don't_ watch the wedgie guys again."

"No problem!" Ellie's chocolate eyes bulge at the ground with zero objection. She plops into her desk chair and double clicks on the icon. "Where are _you_ going, Gibbs?"

"Abby's."

"Uh—her lab is _that_ way?" She points in the opposite direction.

"Caf-pow." Gibbs explains in the distance.

"Oh!" Ellie realizes. Hours of scanning the video in hopes of spotting Petty Officer Mabery wears on Ellie's energy. She is near about to fall asleep on her fist when through a peak, one frame jolts her up as if she's been electrocuted. It's the "father and daughter" she encountered earlier. Ellie pounces on the keyboard to zoom in. The young brunette avoiding eye contact with everyone gnaws at Ellie's instinct. Spying a credit card in the "dad's" hand has Ellie zooming in so close, a baby ant could be seen. 'Frederick Mott,' reads on the Visa through the grainy screen. Ellie types the name quick as lightning into the database.

"Mott residence, Carol speaking." A woman's husky, smoker voice answers.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Ellie Bishop, I'm with NCIS. Is Frederick home?"

"What's it to you?"

"I need to speak to him about his credit card—"

"You found it?!" She reacts surprised.

"Did he lose it?"

"Naw, someone stole it! He was coming home on the train and it was gone. We already told the cops this, don't'chu people talk to each other?"

Unable to process this new information, Ellie hangs up the phone. She sighs out a cloud of desperation. Who is this innocent child really with?

"Excuse me?" A man's voice over her shoulder startles Ellie to turn around.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm um—Petty Officer Lucas Hansen, ma'am. I need to speak to someone about Darcy Mabery."

"Who?"

"Uh—she was found ya know—murdered this morning."

"Oh right!" Ellie remembers, snapping back to reality. She rises and meets eyes with the sailor uniformed man. "Yes, of course, follow me."

On the way to the conference room, sweat falls like rain off the young man's buzzed head.

"Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand, thank you." He replies, pacing and wringing his hands.

"So, what can you tell me about Petty Officer Mabery?"

"Um… well—ya see—I'm uh—I'm having an affair with her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs!" Ellie exclaims urgently when running into Abby's lab.

"Hang on, Bishop!" Abby requests chipper and claps her hands together in front of Gibbs. "And _now_, the piece de resistance! Check out this security cam footage of our petty officer sneaking a key to _this_ guy."

"Abby, I—"

"Almost done!" Abby snips and types away to zoom in. "He's wearing a military uniform, so he is _definitely_ in the database. We should get an ID faster than you can say lickety—"

"His name is Petty Officer Lucas Hansen." Ellie interrupts as she bursts at the seams. "He's in the conference room, he just came in and told me he and Mabery are having an affair."

"Spit." Abby mumbles and slumps toward her computer.

"Sorry, Ab." Ellie says feeling bad.

"Hansen still upstairs?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah."

"Nice work, Abbs." Gibbs praises, handing her the caf-pow. Abby sparks a smile and snatches it before slurping down. She pauses mid-sip and says,

"I feel like I don't deserve this."

"Of _course_, you do."

"Wanna sip?"

"I actually want a favor." Ellie bargains, crossing her arms. "Can you back up the security tape?"

"Sure." Abby agrees while guzzling down more of the cherry-flavored drink. "What am I looking for?"

"A teenage girl with an older guy—stop, right there!" Ellie shoots her finger at the screen. "Can you get an ID on either of them?"

"Do I wanna know what all this is about?"

"I'm not sure yet." Ellie admits nervous. She watches like a hawk as the software runs markers on the faces. A positive _ding, ding, ding_ has Ellie jumping out of her skin.

"Nothing on mister creeper, but it looks like the girl is—oh!" Abby's gem-green eyes widen big as the moon. Ellie crowds her personal space to read the detailed report.

"Madison Brubaker, fifteen, a runaway from Gaithersburg, Maryland."

"Maybe that's her dad?" Abby hopes.

"Got anything on him?"

"Um…" Abby fiddles around on her keyboard to search for more information. "Her mom, Kimberly is a real estate agent. Her dad is—Steven Brubaker. He's the head of a car dealership and _here_ is his DMV photo!" Abby exclaims hopeful for an answer. The striking photo resemblance has both their heads tilting.

"Whoa!"

"It's—almost a perfect match?" Ellie responds taken aback.

"Maybe it _is_ her dad."

"I don't know." Ellie doubts, scratching her chin. "This just doesn't sit well with me."

"Want me to compare the images and test the facial parameters?" Abby offers.

"That would be great!" Ellie accepts and then scurries out of the lab. She flips her phone out and begins dialing Gibbs… but freezes in her tracks. What if there's nothing to this? Ellie deletes the digits and decides to loop Gibbs in if there's anything to this. She has no clue what kind of nefarious acts await her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry chapter 4 has taken me longer to upload. I've had several life-changing moments this week (good ones ****). To be honest, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story since it's not my highest priority at the moment. But I love this story, how it's going, the message, and your responses. I promise I am committed and will finish this story one way or another.**

**Love,**

**Mary Kate**

"Luke Hansen said he's been receiving threatening phone calls lately." Gibbs reports as he walks like a man on a mission into the bullpen.

"From who, Boss?"

"Pull his phone records."

"Alright." McGee complies and types commands on his keyboard. The phone logs swish onto the plasma in front of Gibbs.

"Wow, Hansen must have over _thirty_ calls from the _same_ number."

"Who's it belong to?"

"Just one second." McGee enters the number into the database. A name pops up reading, 'Nathan Mabery.'

"Uh—Boss, we got a problem."

_Knock, knock_

"You can't park here!" An orange-vested man barks through the car window.

"NCIS!" Ellie rolls her eyes while flashing her badge. The security guard backs off. Ellie fixates her gaze at the hotel entrance. She snatches the binoculars up to her eyes at the first sighting in hours. She sighs upon realizing it's a false alarm. Maybe the time has come to start asking around. The doorman appears promising.

"Scuse me, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" He responds chipper with a husky voice.

"NCIS, Special Agent Bishop. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"This girl." Ellie answers, displaying the picture of Madison Brubaker's missing poster. "Have you seen her?"

"Couple times." The doorman answers, tipping his hat. "She's always with this jackass. I tell them to have a good day, guy tells me to mind my own business."

"Really?" Ellie replies, tilting her head.

"Oh, and there's their personal driver." The doorman points out a taxi waiting on the curbside. "I see lots of girls come and go with that driver."

"And you never thought to ask why?"

"I'm afraid that's above my pay grade."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ellie snips. "If you think something suspicious is going on, _call_ law enforcement! We have a purpose, ya know!"

"And mine is to open the door and say, have a good day!" He retorts, moving to the inside of the building. Ellie sneers and then strides over to the taxi.

"Hello?" She calls his attention, tapping on the window.

"Hop in!" The dark-skinned man invites. "Where ya headed, little lady?"

"Nowhere." Ellie answers, shutting the door of the backseat. "I need some information."

"Even betta!" The man eagerly replies with his Jamaican accent. "I know _everyting_ der is to know about dis city."

"Actually, I'm more interested in this girl."

"Oh." The man reacts like a deer caught in the headlights at sight of the missing poster.

"What can you tell me about Madison Brubaker?"

"Uh… that I didn't know her name was Madison Brubakuh."

"What did you think it was?" Ellie wonders curious.

"I never ask."

"What do you mean never?"

"A man solicits my services frequently. I only know him by one name: Saw."

"And what does Saw do with these girls?"

"I'd ratha not know." The cabbie confesses, glancing down ashamed. "Listen, he pay me upfront $200 to turn the camera off. Do you _know_ how much food I can provide for my family?"

"I understand." Ellie sympathizes. "How often does Saw solicit your services?"

"Every couple weeks. In fact, here he come now." The cabbie points out. Ellie shoots her gaze out the window to clearly see the two heading her way. She bolts out the other side, not visible to them and races to her sedan.

"Mr. Mabery cracked pretty quick." McGee remarks as Gibbs shuts the door to interrogation.

"Just glad we got a confession." Gibbs says pleased and flicks out his phone. Straight to voicemail has him staring worried at his thumb-sized screen.

"Ya hear from Bishop?"

"Not in a while."

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure, Boss." McGee replies clueless, pulling out his smartphone.

"She's not answering."

"No, she is not." McGee says matter of fact after getting Ellie's voicemail too.

Back in the bullpen, Nick's mind is racing with the same question: Where is Ellie? Unable to write a single letter on his report, he springs up and causes the desk chair to crash against the wall.

"Abby!" Nick calls upon stepping foot in the lab.

_Bang_

"Oww!" Abby exclaims pained before emerging from under the table, clutching her head. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Torres!"

"Sorry. Have you seen Bishop recently?"

"Yeah, she came by a couple hours ago."

"About the case?"

"Kind of. But then she had me run facial recognition on a security tape as a favor."

"Can you show me?" Nick requests, moving closer to the plasma.

"Sure." Abby agrees, clicking on her mouse. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"Hopefully soon enough." Nick remarks, not removing his gaze off the screen. One glimpse of the shifty duo from the hotel makes his pupils wide as an owl's.

"Ah, man!" Nick gruffs and reels out of the lab.

"Nick?" Abby calls confused, spinning around. "Am I missing something here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie has followed the cab carrying the mismatched pair to a parking garage attached to the hotel. She parks in the first clear spot to avoid suspicion. She opens the door a crack and then slips out. Ellie keeps a hand on her weapon while sneaking over to a fat support beam. Car doors slamming and water dripping echo throughout the structure. The lack of voices makes hairs spike up straight on the back of her neck. Ellie gulps down nervousness and breathes in a heap of bravery.

Muffled screams jolt her attention and send her sprinting toward them. An open van door reveals a hyperventilating Madison Brubaker, her mouth gagged with duct tape and hands and feet bounded.

"Oh my God!" Ellie exclaims mortified and accelerates her speed fast as a race horse. Her shin smacks against the edge of the car's exposed floor.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get you outta here!" Ellie promises frantic and yanks at the sticky adhesive on Madison's jeans.

"Mh-mh-mh!" Madison's chestnut locks tangle as she thrashes her widened sky-blue eyes side to side.

"Madison, you're safe now! I'm not gonna hurt you—doh!" Ellie slams down face first after being struck by a crowbar from behind.

"But _I_ am!" Saw remarks malevolent as he hovers over from his hulking six-foot stature. Broom-snapping sounds of shooting bullets have those aware of their surroundings ducking like madmen.

"NCIS, PUT _DOWN_ THE CROWBAR!" Nick demands in the distance with his Glock locked in his clasped hold.

"She one of yours?" Saw assumes charming and scrapes the crowbar across his chest when glancing down at Ellie, who's head rolls around as she comes to. "Quite beautiful, isn't she?"

"STOP TALKING! _PUT_ IT DOWN!"

"Be glad to Agent…"

"Torres!" Nick grumbles angrily through his teeth.

"Take the crowbar Agent Torres." Saw voluntarily tosses it across the way. Nick grips onto his weapon like a vice when another, equally deadly one is added to the mix.

"Put it down or I shoot her!" Saw threatens, aiming his gun at Ellie's head. Nick's worried gaze fixates on his incapacitated partner. Saw snatches Ellie up by the back of her shirt and clutches her next to him as a shield. Saw's raven eyes sharpen like a dagger as he pulls the trigger at Nick.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG_, _BANG, BANG!_

"WHOA, AH-HA!" Ellie is shot to consciousness. Gushing blood stains her beige cable knit sweater as the force of the shot knocks her down to her knees.

"ELLIE!" Nick shouts petrified and bolts in their direction. Saw heaves injured Ellie on top of a horrified young teenager. He jumps into the driver's seat and books it out of the parking garage. Nick doesn't waste a single bullet when shooting at the reeling van as it flies away. The back windows shatter, but the tires remain sturdy.

"DAMN IT!" Nick aggravates, hurling his empty gun at a random vespa. His breathing races alongside his mind as he digs his nails into his scalp when rapidly pacing back and forth. He swipes out his pocket content, pounding his fingers on the screen.

"Gibbs!"

"Torres, _where_ the hell are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all you beautiful people! I'm so sorry I've been neglectful to this story, but it's still going I promise! Expect chapters 7 & 8 out this weekend. I got more ideas on the horizon, so as our favorite agents say, BOLO!**

**~ 3 MK**

Trickling blood burning through a nine millimeter hole in her stomach makes Ellie grit her teeth. Applying pressure to the wound paints her hand a darkened red.

"Ohhh!" Ellie grimaces overwhelmed with searing pain. She peeks through her clenched eyes at the unusual surroundings. Drab concrete walls, a single flickering bulb hangs above head.

"What the—" Ellie yanks at her wrist only to find it restrained in a rusted chain that is latched to the floor. "Oh man. Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" A red-head freckle face young girl appears above her.

"Who—who are you?"

"Bella." She answers and adds her hand atop Ellie's. "You're hurt!"

"I know." Ellie chokes on her cries of agony as she forces herself to sit up. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"Fourteen."

"How did you get here, Bella?"

"Well…" Her emerald eyes flicker down ashamed. "I—I was looking to score—and this guy said he could get me what I wanted."

"Did he bring you here instead?"

"Yeah." She mumbles, scratching her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ellie sympathizes. "Where are you from?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I just _can't_ okay?!" She snips and rubs her trembling arms.

"Are you going through withdrawals?"

"So, what if I am?" Bella retorts, running her hand through her frizzy straight auburn strands.

"What are you hooked on?" Ellie presses.

"Oxy." She mumbles. "Some of Saw's guys supply me after—"

"After what?"

"After… they work on breaking me in."

"They force you?!" Ellie responds shocked at the reality.

"No, I _want_ to have sex with a gross, perverted old guy twice my age!" Bella replies sarcastic.

"How often?"

"Just about every night—lots of times." Bella chokes up. "Some of them know I'll do anything to get high."

"You're never gonna have to do it again, I promise."

"I've heard that from other girls. What makes _you_ so special?"

"I'm an NCIS federal agent. Take a look." Ellie explains through a smile and nudges toward her belt. Bella's bloodshot eyes expand with hope at sight of her badge.

"You can get me out of here?!"

"I'm gonna try." Ellie confesses as blood seeps through her fingers. "But you _gotta_ help me first!"

"You've lost a _lot_ of blood!" Bella exclaims worried at sight of the ghastly blot of blood seeping through Ellie's sweater.

"And I need to get it to _stop_!" Ellie huffs and puffs, glancing around to see what, if any supplies is available at their disposal. Clicking from the giant metal door accompanies it as it swings open.

"You little _bitch_!" Saw grumbles, kicking Bella in the stomach.

"Ah, how!" She winces and falls back, clutching the pain.

"Get up!"

"Get down!" Ellie retorts, swinging her leg out and trips one of his Hulk-like legs. Saw stumbles and then focuses his rage on her.

"YOU!" He barks, snatching Ellie up by the blood stain on her sweater.

"Ahh!" Ellie's face cringes as she yelps in anguish.

"_You_ weren't part of my plan!"

"Yeah, well plans change!" She comebacks.

"Just don't cause me any trouble and fix your boo-boo." Saw rudely remarks, patting her bloody wound.

"Aah!" Ellie squeaks overwhelmed with pain and flinches at his clammy touch. She catches her breath upon impact of him shoving her to the ground. Saw's menacing shadow creeps on out along with him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I could've stopped him and I _should_ have!" Nick hates on himself. He comes barreling through the elevator alongside McGee and Gibbs, the man on a mission.

"Torres, it's not your fault." McGee assures.

"The hell it is."

"Enough!" Gibbs barks, slamming his gun into the drawer.

"I want answers, _what_ do we know?!"

"Abby was able to ID the girl Bishop had suspicions about at the hotel this morning from the security footage." McGee responds, typing up a storm to pull up the missing persons file. "Madison Brubaker, only fifteen years old, from Gaithersburg, Maryland. She disappeared after a party hosted by one of her friends. The police surmised she ran away."

"Maybe she didn't."

"McGee, call that friend and find out what happened at that party. Torres, you're with me, we're going to Maryland." Gibbs orders. Nick's mind spins into a whirlwind on the way down to the car. Gibbs takes off at warp speed.

"Nick." He rasps. Nick shifts only his worry-filled coffee-black eyes over to him. "We'll get her back."

"Yeah." Nick mumbles and fidgets in the car seat. Gibbs is always right, isn't he? They're about to find out. With Gibbs breaking every speed law in the book, they arrive in Maryland in record time.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman with curly hair tied back in a loose bun answers the door while cleaning a dish.

"Are you Kim Brubaker, ma'am?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We need to speak to you about your daughter, Madison."

"Madison?!" Her face pops out hope as the plate shatters. "You _found_ my baby?!"

"Not exactly." Nick answers blunt. "Can we come in?"

"Please!" Kim encourages. She turns around and calls for her husband to join them at the kitchen round table.

"_Tell_ me you've found our little girl!" Madison's dad pleads desperate on the brink of tears.

"How long has she been missing?" Gibbs asks with a notepad under his calloused hand.

"Five months." Kim chokes up.

"She went out to a partner at her friend, Molly's house… she didn't come home."

"The police didn't find any signs of foul play. Assumed she ran away."

"But you never believed she did?" Gibbs guesses.

"No." Kim's voice cracks as she wipes her tears. "Madison is a _good_ girl, Agent Gibbs. She's feisty and full of surprises, but she would never intentionally make us worry. Let alone for this long."

"You're _here_ for a reason." Steve presses.

"Madison was seen at the Adam's House hotel yesterday morning."

"In DC?!"

"She's been so _close_ all this time?!"

"Do you know this man?" Gibbs asks, sliding a photo of the security footage in front of them.

"No, who is he?"

"Oh my God!" A teenage girl exclaims mortified.

"Faith, what is it?"

"This is Faith, our older daughter." Steve explains.

"Faith, do _you_ know who this guy is?" Nick wonders intrigued. Faith's gaping mouth twitches along with her widening gaze.

"Hey!" Nick calls and jumps off the seat to run after Faith who's sprinting out the back door.

"Faith!" He grabs her arm. She spins around and darts her gaze everywhere under the sun.

"I'm not your parents. If you know something, _tell_ me now."

"I ca—han't!" Faith blubbers.

"Faith, tell me about your sister." Nick emboldens. She snivels and bites her lip when staring at the paneled patio.

"Maddi is the best person I know. She loves having fun, but she's so strong. She's not afraid to say or do things how she wants it. But she's also really sweet and funny. Maddi loves making people feel good about themselves."

"That's your sister?"

"Mm-hm." Faith crosses her arms and lifts a small affectionate smile. She locks eye contact with Nick for the first time.

"That is _who_ I am trying to find, your little sister. _Help_ me." Nick begs compassionate.

"Uh…" Faith stutters and sniffles when wiping off her tears. "I was at that party too. Wasn't supposed to be, I was grounded. But Mad swore she wouldn't tell."

"What happened at that party, Faith?"

"It was going fine, everyone planned on just throwing a rager all night. And then Bianca showed up."

"Who's Bianca?" Nick wonders, stepping closer.

"She's an older girl who always brings beer to our parties. No one really knows where she came from and no one really bothers to ask."

"Do you think Bianca has something to do with your sister's disappearance?"

"I don't know. I got pretty wasted, but I think I remember seeing Maddi leave with Bianca and…"

"And the guy in the picture?" Nick assumes.

"Yeah." She mutters with a cringing face.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Cause it's all my fault and I just couldn't face it—" Faith's sobs are interrupted by Nick gripping her shoulders.

"You're facing it now. We'll do everything we can to find your sister, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to do _what_?!" Bella freaks out at Ellie's outlandish directions.

"Take this lighter, burn off any bacteria from the chain and then stick it where I've been shot."

"That's in_sane_!"

"No, it's _not_!" Ellie insists, breathing through the searing pain her bloodied hand, only getting bloodier is attempting to fix.

"It's called, cauterizing. It will stop the bleeding."

"Won't it hurt like hell?" Bella assumes with her cat-green eyes big as an owl's.

"Yeah." Ellie confirms, crashing against the concrete wall as her face grows paler by each passing second. "But I'm not gonna make it if you don't."

"I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can!" Ellie believes, tossing the lighter toward a skittish Bella. She gulps down a lump and stares at the woman in front of her growing weaker.

"Bianca Solares?"

^1 "Sí?" A twenty-something lady with tanned complexion and dark locks answers the door.

"NCIS, ^2Agentes Federales Torres y McGee." Nick introduces as they display their credentials. "^3Podemos hablar?"

"About what?" Bianca replies and crosses her arms when moving backwards.

"We believe you might be able to help us locate a missing girl."

"I don't know nothing!" She claims, thrusting the door closed and struts away. Nick jams his clunky sneaker against the door.

"How do you know what we're going to ask?"

"Just _leave_ me alone!" Bianca exclaims, scrambling to sling her purse over her shoulder. "I'm late for work!"

"It takes half a second to look at a picture. Do you know either of these people?"

The screenshot of the security footage has Bianca shaking in her skin.

"I gotta go!"

"Can we at least take a look around here?" Nick shouts after her as she cuts out like a spooked horse.

"Lock up when you're done!"

"Oh!" Nick reacts surprised.

"I'll check the back." McGee volunteers.

"McGee what the hell is this?" Nick rasps his thoughts out loud.

"Nothing good, I'm sure."

"We better find out if we ever want to see Bishop again."

"Which might be sooner than later." McGee replies matter of fact.

"Got something?!"

"Yeah, the reason why Bianca doesn't want to talk." McGee says and shares the pictures hidden in the dresser.

"Ah man." Nick cringes at sight of Bianca as a young teenager only dressed in lacy lingerie and appearing like a deer in the headlights.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick's disturbing theory doesn't wield a response.

"McGee!"

"Huh?" McGee shoots his ghost-like face over. Nick grabs the card out of McGee's hand. It reads,

Anthony Dinozzo, Jr

NCIS Special Agent

202 – 555 – 9486

^1 "Sí?" – Translation from Spanish: Yes?

^2Agentes Federales – Translation from Spanish: Federal Agents

"^3Podemos hablar?" – Translation from Spanish: Can we talk?


	9. Chapter 9

"McGoo, _how_ are things going in that big orange room?!" Tony exclaims overjoyed and bigger than life on the floor to ceiling MTAC screen.

"Not so great, Tony."

"Aw, did someone steal little Timmy's bran muffin this morning?" He teases.

"Tony, Bishop is _missing_ and she could be _really_ hurt!" McGee urgently relays the dire situation.

"Oh my God, Bishop?!"

"Yeah!"

"I got it, Tim!" Nick rushes in with a picture in hand.

"Tony, this is Special Agent Nick Torres."

"Oh yeah, one of the latest on Team Gibbs." Tony recalls. "You surviving John Wayne or ready to get outta dodge city?"

"No offense, but we didn't call to be social."

"Yeah, McGee says our food-obsessed blondie is missing?" Tony responds worried.

"Ever since she's been tracking suspicious activity at the Adam's House."

"Senior's old stomping grounds." Tony ponders with his squinted eyes stuck on the ceiling. "What kind of suspicions did Bishop have?"

"There was a young girl with a creepy guy near our crime scene this morning. Bishop wouldn't let it go."

"Abby was able to ID the girl. Her name is Madison Brubaker, she went missing after a party where an older girl named Bianca Solares was selling drinks and likely looking for easy marks."

"Bianca Solares… why does that name sound familiar?" Tony wonders, tilting his head.

"That's why we're calling." McGee says and holds up a photo of her. "We found your card in her apartment."

"Oh boy!" Tony exclaims mortified at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that face, I'll never forget it."

"How do you know her?"

"Right before I left with Tali, I ran into that girl on the street. Something didn't feel right." Tony expresses the gnawing gut feeling at his natural cop instincts.

"I tried talking to her, but only got her name—Bianca. She seemed like one troubled young lady. She did everything possible to get away from me, but I gave her my number if she ever changed her mind. Oh and…" Tony's hazel eyes shift down guilty.

"And what?"

"I noticed a tattoo on the back of her neck. I took a picture of it and meant to send it to you to check out. But fatherhood dropping in my lap took priority. I haven't really thought about it since."

"Do you still have the picture of the tattoo?"

"I should." Tony assumes, scrolling through his phone. "I'll send it to you ASAP."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Hello!" A squeaky voice yells from below. Tony grunts and Tali giggles as he picks her up.

"Tali, say hi to your Uncle McGeek!"

"McGeek!"

"Hi, cutie!" McGee exclaims cheerful. "Wow, you're getting so big!"

"And where is our favorite cowboy leader Gibbs?"

"Right here, DiNozzo." Gibbs answers frank from behind. The agents in the room swerve around caught off guard.

"Oh, hi, Boss!"

"How long have you been back there?!" Nick wonders a bit creeped out.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, matters are escalating.

"What happened?!" Saw demands caught off guard and slams the metal door behind as he scurries to a limp, spread-eagle body.

"I don't know, she just passed out!"

"Bitch, _wake_ up!" He smacks her cheek with the force of a major league pitcher. Cream-blonde hair strands flap up and then back to her face, covered with patches of dirt.

"Oh man!" He grumbles panicked, thrusting the rusted chain off her wrist. He yanks her lifeless body closer and attacks her chest with resuscitation efforts. A dead federal agent is the last thing Saw needs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Talk to me!" Gibbs orders frazzled.

"Boss, we expanded the facial recognition search and got a hit on _this_ guy." McGee explains quickly. A criminal profile appears on the plasma.

"Benjamin Stokes, he's got a mile long rap sheet. He's been on INTERPOL's radar for human trafficking."

"Same goes for Bianca Solares." Nick chimes in. "Once Stokes roped her into that world—that was it. First, she was his victim and then she was his muse."

"Solares supplies alcohol as a way to survey for more victims." Gibbs states. "What about the tattoo?"

"Tony sent me _this_." McGee displays a photo of an initialed tattoo reading, 'VRC.'

"VRC stands for Victor Ross Cannon. He's head of an underground sex-trafficking ring."

"Stokes or "Saw" as he's known on the street is his number one, right hand pimp. He controls the girls and handles cash exchanges."

"Either of them own any property?" Gibbs wonders with a laser focus.

"No, they're too smart for that." McGee remarks while typing a mile a minute. "But I've already checked to see if any of their relatives own commercial property. Lawrence Cannon, Victor's older brother owned a building he rented out to several physicians. It's since been foreclosed."

"Get me an address and call SWAT. Let's _go_ people!" Gibbs orders, snatching his gun out of his desk.

"Ho!" Stokes grimaces when Ellie springs to life and kicks him square in the crotch. Adrenaline pumps through Ellie's body as she uses every ounce of strength to hold her own in the hand-to-hand combat.

"Run Bella, run!" Ellie shouts frantic while Stokes clutches her in a head lock. Bella bolts of the room. Echoing of stern barking voices provokes Stokes to take drastic action.

"Aah, oww!" Ellie writhes upon being body slammed onto the concrete. Stokes snatches a gun off his hip and aims it at her.

"You're right. Plans _do_ change—ah!" Stokes' eyes roll to the back of his head as his body stiffens at the sudden three rounds fired in his chest.

"They sure do!"

"Nick?" Ellie whimpers, looking up at him with her swollen eyes.

"It's all over, we're gonna get you out!" He assures relieved and brushes her tangled strands out of her face.

"I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Nick shouts at the top of his lungs. He turns back to Ellie and strokes her bloodied hand.

"It's gonna be okay, Ellie, stay with me!"

**12 Hours Later:**

Sunshine striking through the hospital window makes Ellie stir in the cot.

"Wake up sunshine!" Nick encourages lighthearted.

"Mmm!" Ellie groans and grips her pulsating head. "What happened?"

"From what I recall—you were shot, abducted and held in a hell hole being used for sex-trafficking ring. But we stormed in and saved the day. How do you feel?"

"Where's Bella?!" Ellie panics, perking up and perching on her elbows.

"Little red head?"

"Yeah. What happened to her?!"

"She's with social services. They'll find a good home for her."

"What about her family?" She worries.

"Her um—unfortunately, her step-father was the one who pimped her out to begin with."

"Oh my God." Ellie mumbles mortified and face palms.

"We found more than a dozen other girls in the building, including Madison, the one you saw the hotel."

"How's she doing?"

"As expected. But she's with her family again. Madison is one of the lucky ones. All because of you, Ellie."

"I was just doing my job." She replies with a humble smile.

"That's what all heroes say." Nick remarks and clasps her hand in his. "Own it."

**While this story is fictional, its purpose is to raise awareness to sex trafficking. There are plenty of innocents like Madison, Bella, and Bianca victimized by the world of sex trafficking. If you witness any suspicious activity, please contact your local law enforcement agency. **

**If you or any one you know is a survivor of this vicious world, there is always someone to talk to:**

**1 (888) 373 – 7888**

**National Human Trafficking Hotline**

**SMS: 233733 Text "HELP" or "INFO"**

**Hours: 24 hours, 7 days a week**

**Languages: English, Spanish, and 200 more languages**

**Website: **

**(Information obtained from )**


End file.
